I Almost Drowned in a Chocolate Fountain
"I Almost Drowned in a Chocolate Fountain" is the third episode of season one of Wizards of Waverly Place, and the third of the overall series. It premiered on October 26, 2007. Overview Alex decides to cheat on her Spanish test using pocket elves, who have in-depth knowledge of diverse subjects. She cheats successfully and is allowed to go on a date that night with Riley. To get revenge for Alex's snitching, Justin and Max try to plant the pocket elf in her purse. The elf then bites her, causing her to have Chocoholism (an uncontrollable craving for chocolate). Summary Alex happily announces to Harper that she got an F for her Spanish midterm and comments that failing Spanish was hard work. Riley also got an F for Spanish and Alex is happy since it means that he has been paying as much attention to her as much she has been to him. Riley then asks Alex out on Friday night with some other friends to a restaurant. He asks Harper at the same time as well. They both agree. Justin walks towards them and Harper accidentally blurts out that Alex had failed Spanish. Theresa and Jerry finds out that Alex had failed Spanish and she blames it on Justin and Max. Alex explains that she was trying to study but she was unable to concentrate because the boys were playing paintball on the terrace. Jerry then punish the boys by making them clean the bricks. Theresa then calls Alex's Spanish teacher and explains to her that Alex failed Spanish because she was a terrible role model and she has not been using Spanish at home. Alex's teacher agrees to give her a retest. Jerry then forbids Alex from going out until she passes Spanish. For the wizard lesson, Jerry introduces pocket elves to his 3 children. The pocket elf sees Max eating some chocolate and asks for a bite. Jerry managed to stop Max in time and explains that giving a pocket elf chocolate is like lighting the fuse on a crazy bomb. They feed the elf chocolate for educational purposes. The elf went crazy and Jerry asks the kids to leave the lair. Alex uses a Spanish pocket elf to cheat on her test. Justin finds out and promises not to tell Jerry because he wants to get even. Alex gets an A for her retest so she goes out with Riley on Friday night. Justin and Max left a pocket elf in her purse but they forgot to put the chocolate in. They decide to go to restaurant to put the chocolate in Alex's purse. The pocket elf consumes the chocolate and bites Alex. Alex starts craving for chocolate and embarrassed herself in front of Riley. Jerry and Theresa finds out that Alex cheated on her Spanish test and suspect the boys had something to do with what happened at the restaurant. Alex covers for them and tells them that she is going to get even for them getting even. Justin and Max decides to tell Jerry that they were the one who caused the trouble at the restaurant because when Alex gets even, it is worse then Jerry's punishment. Magic Creatures *'Pocket Elf' — known to have knowledge about every subject. (Note: If you give chocolate to a Pocket Elf, they go crazy. As Jerry quoted, "It's like lighting a fuse on a crazy bomb.") Production Notes Continuity *Tribeca Prep's school colors are blue and gold. *We learn that Alex doesn't know Spanish, her mother's language. Trivia *This episode is the second episode that Amanda Tepe appears in. Category:Wizards of Waverly Place episodes Category:Television episodes